Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, have been soaring in popularity in recent years. While such devices are embodied in many shapes and sizes, a developing trend has seen various items, smartphones in particular, that have grown in physical size. When a user thus wishes to interact with the screen of the mobile device, e.g., to type on a virtual keyboard or touch one or more areas of the screen to select an item, such as a visual icon for an application (“app”), it is sometimes difficult if not impossible to do so while holding the device with one hand, never mind while interacting with the device screen solely with one anatomical digit (e.g., a thumb). Thus, short of using two hands, or two anatomical digits, to interact with the device screen, operation of the device becomes difficult or even unworkable (e.g., users may end up trying to uncomfortably change the position of the device in their hand). Users may, in actuality, prefer more opportunity or capability to hold and interact with a device solely with one hand (or anatomical digit).